


More Prizes

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Carnival, Gay, M/M, Prizes, Sheamus is whipped, Slash, Sorta competition, Zack wants to shine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Zack doesn't like be out done.





	

Title: More Prizes

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Sheamus/Zack

Characters: Sheamus, and Zack Ryder.

Summary: Zack doesn't like be out done.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I want it!"

"Zac-"

"I thought you love me Stephen!"

"Mat-"

"I want the damn surfboard!"

"Fine!"

Sheamus yanked the ball out of the carnival man's hand slapping the five dollars into it. Staring at Zack he threw the ball hearing the winner alarm go off. Holding his hand out he grabbed the long stuff surfboard handing it to Zack. Zack grab Sheamus an bright smile before pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Stephen."

Sheamus smiled at his lover but suddenly Zack frowned again. His eyes glued to something, following his eyes he watched an girl and her boyfriend walk away. The girl holding six different prizes.

"She has more than me Stephen.:

"I understand that Zack but wouldn't you-"

"She has more than me!"

"Damnit."

"Now, I want the stuff monkey."


End file.
